1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fine sense of distance and an accurate hitting directivity are required for putting. Different functions from those of other golf clubs are demanded for a golf putter.
In respect of the hitting directivity, there has been known a head having a great length in a front-rear direction (face-back direction) thereof and a high moment of inertia.
In respect of the sense of distance, moreover, there has been demanded a putter capable of rolling a ball smoothly and easily. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.2003-164551, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-275349, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-275351, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-275352, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-275353 have disclosed the invention of a golf putter which has an object to give an overspin rotation to a ball.